Adventure Highschool (Fiolee)
by GaianForLife1999
Summary: Fionna, Cake, Finn and Jake move to a town of rich people named Aoa, and attend a High School intended ONLY for rich, but how did they get in? Why won't Fionna tell Marshal why she's there? Will She and Marshal ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my readers XD I am doing a new story. XD So, I don't own Adventure Time or the Characters, Just the plot XD**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Fionna and Cake were walking to the Highschool with their cousins, Finn and Jake. Cake had neko ears and a tail that moved, Jake with his dog ears and dog tail. Fionna and Finn both had honey blonde hair, Finn wore a blue hoodie and light blue ripped jeans and black converse. Fionna with her bunny hair clip, her dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans and white converse. . . Cake with her caramel hair was wearing a white shirt skirt and heels. . . Jake with his spiked up orange hair, jeans and orange shirt that said, 'Jake the Dog'.  
Cake was messing with Fionna. . . "Fi, how you ever going to get a man if you don't start acting like a woman?" Cake said.

"Cake, you know I hate make up and shit." Fionna said.

"I heard this town has a bunch of rich people. . ." Finn said. Jake smiled.

"Gonna get hooked up?" Jake laughed. Cake giggled. Finn and Fionna sighed, reaching their destination: Adventure High School.

Fionna's Pov:

I sighed, I knew my classes would suck . . . Cake, Finn, Jake and I have just moved here from Orlando. . . We were in a town Aoa. . . Strange name for a town, but I don't care, all I wanted to do was get to school and get the hell out. We walked into the office, an elderly man and woman stood, their skin made them look blue. . . "Welcome to Adventure High School." The woman said kindly. . . She looked pretty, her snow white hair in a pony tail, the man next to her was less fortunate. . . He looked like a rat that had crawled out of a Freezer! (A/N: Yes, I'm hatin' on ice King. . . Chill XD) I blinked, the woman handed us each our schedules, I groaned, I had no classes with them, our lunches were different too. . . I sighed walking to class, the halls filled with rich kids staring at me as I read my schedule, studying it. . . Cake and Jake were atleast closer. . . Finn with them kind of too. .. I was alone. Maybe I can change me scedul- I bumped into someone.

"What the Hell?!" The man called, I looked up, a man, with raven black messy hair looked at me, a red flannel shirt, and dark jeans and red converse. I blinked shocked, he saw me then smirked. "Did you bump into me?" He asked me, close to seductivly. . .It didn't work.

"Yeah, sorry man, I was reading my schedule." I said,He looked at me annoyed, and punched me, I fell holding my stomach. "What the fuck Dude?! It was an ACCIDENT!" I yelled. I saw a girl with long black hair and Raven eyes.

"Marshal, chill, she's a newbie." She said. Marshal nodded. . . I stood up. The girl walked over to me. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a douche bag." She smiled. "I'm Marceline Abadeer, that's Marshal Lee Abadeer." She smiled. "My friends call me Marcy." She smiled. I nodded.

"I'm Fionna. .. Fionna Kittenson. . . My friends call me Fi." I said. She nodded.

"Marshal. . ." Marceline said to her brother. "You owe her an apology." She practically hissed.

Marshal rolled his eyes walking off. I sighed. "It's fine, I need to go to class." I said walking to Chem. . .Well, looking for the room, I was late .. . I found the room finally and opened it. . . The teacher had crazy white hair, reminded me of Albert Einstein!

"Ah, Miss Kittenson, welcome, take a seat by eh, Marshal." He smiled. I blinked, and saw Marshal. I sighed and nodded sitting down silently. He looked at me, as I leaned foreward listening to the teacher. I felt his eyes on me. . . His eyes trailed down to my breasts. . .I blinked. . . I sighed and listened, one specific boy kept inputing. . . A boy with hot pink hair, skin so clean it looked pink and smelt like Bubblegum. He had red pink eyes. His name was Bubba Callalay. He would look at me time to time. I blinked and sighed, getting up happily when class ended. I walked out the class in pure misery. . . I searched for my next class. . . Geometry. . . dear glob save me. I had a minute left, I found it and sat down. . . I sighed as the day continuously got WORSE. . . Marshal was in each of my glasses. . . and during lunch someone made me drop Chili all over my shoes. I groaned, cleaning off the chili.

"Damn assholes. .." I muttered, I say a pale hand in front of me. I looked up seeing Marshal. "What?" I asked suspicous.

"Here. . ." He said, putting a tide to go thing in my hand. I blinked and got the stain off my shoe.

"Thanks." I said and got up, hunting down my martial arts class. He looked at me.

"So Fionna, you really are new huh? New to school? Or new to town?" He asked.

"Both, I moved here with my sisters and my cousins." I told him.

"No wonder you looked like a lost bunny. . . Letting you know, Every student in this high school comes from a wealthy family." He said, "Just telling you, our family run some trade companies, how'd you get into adventure high?" He asked.

"I umm. . ." I looked down and started walking off. He blinked, grabbing my wrist. He look confused and eager. "Nothing. . . We just got enrolled." I said trying to walk off again, and he prevented me from moving anywhere. "Let go of me!" I said. He gripped my wrist.

"No normal family could come into this town. . . How?" He pressed on. I kicked his stomach, and his grip tightened, I broke my own wrist, not shedding a tear and twisted away from him and ran. He blinked amazed. I held my wrist and ran to the nurse's. . . Getting it wrapped up. I sighed and walked out seeing Cake looking worried.

"hey Cake." I smiled.

"What happened?!" she yelled.

"Fell." I shrugged. "Climbing a tree." I laughed. "Landed on my wrist wrong. I said. She nodded and for the rest of the day I began wondering. . . Why did he want to know my ugly past?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own adventure time or it's characters, just the plot and Story**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Fionna's POV

I sat on my bedroom floor, Finn and I playing Pokemon, I had the darkness and fighting Pokemon, he had fire and leaf. . . I was kicking his ass. We were eating some Chips while Cake and Jake were on a double date with two people they met. "So, heard you got punched." Finn said. he saw my wrist. "What's with that?" He asked.

"Mightyena attacks for.. . ." flips a coin. "60." I said. Finn groaned, moving Flennakin. "Don't mess with me Finn, I told you, I fell, and the guy was being a jerk." I said. Finn sighed.

"By the way, mind if I barrow 20 bucks?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking this girl out on a date on Friday, wanted to know if I could get some money for it." Finn said, I sighed, giving him twenty bucks. He walked off, leaving me to clean up. I groaned putting up the guards. Finn was always so distant. . . I sometimes thought he was doing stupid shit. . . I put my cards up, thank glob it WAS Friday. I decided a walk around the town wouldn't hurt. I changed into a red tank top and dark black jeans, ripped at the knees, putting my bunny clip in my hair after pulling the honey blonde mass into a pony tail. I walked down stairs with a leather jacket and my keys. I locked the door, and walked down the dark street. I saw that no one was outside, well, except one group.I walked past them, and there was a male voice speaking to me.

"Hey cutey. . . What you doin' alone with a broken wrist?" the man asked. I kept walking and then I felt them grab my shoulder, I glared and punched their gut and sprang for it, running, Running till I ran into something, when I heard a sound, I learned it was a someone, it was Marshal. . .

"Don't hit me." I said out of breath seeing the men chasing me, and gaining. "Yell at me on Monday" I told him and as I ran Marshal went up and talked to them, they looked frightened and ran. Marshal walked back to me.

"You owe me." He said, taking my free wrist and walking me into a cafe. I sighed, he got a strawberry espresso while I got a hot chocolate."Okay, since I saved your ass, you have to answer some questions." He said. I groaned and nodded, drinking my hot chocolate. "Alright, do you live with any parents?"

"Nope, died in a car crash, grand parents in Orlendo." I said.

"Alrightm why were those guys chasing you?"

"Punched their gut for grabbing me."

"You're pretty open aren't you?" He smirked. I nodded, then realizing how cute he was. .. His voice like silk, his messy raven hair looking as soft as his voice, his crimson eyes almost made me melt. He was strong look, not bulky, I could tell just toned. He had a rocker style about him. He looked at my shirt, I blushed.

"Would you not look at me there?" I asked. He blinked and smirked.

"Did you think I was looking at your boobs?" He asked I blushed nodding. He chuckled. "Alright, last question, why did you move to Aoa and enroll to Adventure High?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "None of your concern." I said coldly as I drank my hotchocolate, he glared at me. I leaned back. "Easier answer. . . I don't wanna talk about it. . ." I muttered. He blinked then nodded. HE drank his coffee and I drank my "coffee" and he walked me. I saw those guys, they attacked both Marshal and I, he took the big one, I took two others, kicking one on the jaw and head butting the other, Marshal finished off the big one by chucking him in an alley. Marshal and I ran as fast as we could smiling. I turned to my house. . .Well, our house was in a tree. . .Marshal blinked. It was a two story home that a tree formed on it's own, glass and all. We moved our furniture in stared at the tree.

"Nice place." He smiled. I nodded going inside, Marshal walked me in and looked at me. "See ya round Bunny. . . And, I will figure out why you're here." He said. I rolled my eyes shutting the door, I walked to my room, 11 at night, I passed out in bed.

_Fionna's Dream:_

_I was sitting with Cake, Jake and Finn, we were laughing and playing. . Finn's older brother asked for me. I walked with Sven upstairs and into the living room the day we were told Cake and my parents died. I cried for three hours straight. . . I locked my self up and didn't eat or drink or sleep for a month. . . Our grandparents got worried. They put me with a councilor. . .I was with him till I turned 17. . . We spoke, and one day when I came inside, he saw me in a lowcut tank top Cake bought me and a pair of tight jeans. .. I remember he was about to-_

I woke up from the dream, 3 in the morning. I groaned, Cake was in her bed across the room. I went down stairs, I was still dressed. Jake on the couch passed out. Finn on the ground. I sighed, putting on my black converse and walking out the door. I sat on the porch. "Damn. . ."I said, leaning back.I sighed moving my feet around, I heard a voice. I sat up, pulling out a pocket knife. I ran into the pushes.

"Oh, my little bunny." A sadistic, cruel perverted voice began.

* * *

**Cliffy! haha, review a guess **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy the wait? lol. . .I'm not that mean. I've been busy, happy new year!**_

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Fionna's POV

I stared petrified at the voice. . .The owner of this cruel voice. I held my knife tightly. "Now now Fionna. . . Put that down before someone get's hurt. . ." He smiled. Damn him!

"By someone you mean you?!" I said strongly. . .But the quiver of fear in my voice showed he had a slight advantage. He stepped into the moon light. . . It was my old councilor Dr. Lych. His eyes stared into me. I felt my fear grow as he moved closer. I dropped the small knife stepping back with wide eyes as he moved closer, he grabbed my wrist, I screamed at the top of my lungs only to have him pin me to the grass. . .My wrist making me scream louder. I kicked wildly beneath him. I felt him let go of me as I was about to run out of breath. I looked up seeing Marshal standing above me, Cake running out seeing my old councilor and my scared eyes. I got up and ran as fast as I could. . . Which was pretty Damn quick. I hear Cake and Marshal yelling after me. . . Damn him. . . Damn him to hell!

Marshal's POV:

I was walking around. . .Again. . .Damn I was fucking bored. I heard a screaming sound. . .Wasn't it from Bunny's House? I ran to see some old dude pinning the screaming bunny. I ran and kicked him off. . .I don't know why I did. . .she hated me. I saw she was scared shit less. . . She turn and ran when her sister came out. "FIONNA!" I yelled. I started to chase after her when I remember the old guy. I punched him dead in the jaw. . ._then_ ran after Fionna. She had stopped infront of a car with my aunt Simone in it, and my uncle Simon. Marcy in the back. Fionna collapsed. I picked her up and moved to the car. "Hey Simone, could you drive me a couple blocks down to the giant tree?" I said. She nodded and saw Fionna. We pulled to the house and I carried the unconscience girl inside her home. . .Her cousins knocked out on the couch. I sighed thinking one thing: Damn.

I saw her sister I assumed, Cake. "What are doing with her?!" She said with a sassy attitude.

"Easy Kitty." I said, seeing her car ears. . .Who the hell wears cat ears?! "She almost got hit by a car, what mad her run? Who was that old geezer?" I asked.

"Nothing, No one and get off our property pretty boy before I make you!" She yelled. I blinked. Damn. . . I sighed and laid her on her bed. . . In her assumed bedroom. Her honey blonde hair and fragile skin. . .I remember her beautiful Blue eyes. . . Her curves. . . Damn they had me in a tight grip. Why did I ever hurt her? Now she hates me. . .I was only curious how someone like her got into town. . .Unless there was an important reason for her to come here it was beyond me why someone would pay the school so much to let her in?! Did that old man have something to do with it? Why was she so scared of him. . . I sighed placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"I won't let him hurt you little bunny. . . I'm sorry for hurting you." I said gently and walked down stairs as the cat glared at me in anger. I walked outside and into the car with Marcy in the Back seat.

"So Fi is your friend now?" Marcy asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"She's an interesting girl, I'm curious." I said plainly. . .just as plain as a little snub in my pants. Marcy smirked.

"You're getting hard over her." She said. I blushed hitting her.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"What was it? Her long golden hair? Or her pretty eyes? Or like any normal guy you only saw her curves?" marcy asked laughing wickedly.

"Haha very Funny Marceline." I said angrily. She laughed hysterically the whole way home.

~That next Month~

(still Marshal's POV)

I drove with Marcy to school, she was teasing me all month about Bunny. Why did I even bother helping her? Damn. . . I parked the car and ditched Marcy walking the halls. . .I saw Fionna looking completely lost still, you'd think after this long she'd remember her classes. "Hey Fionna. . .Do you wanna just walk to class with me? We have all the same classes up till lunch." I said. She groaned nodding. Her wrist was healed. I smiled. "and sorry I made you break your wrist last month." I said. She shrugged and looked down. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue skirt that frilled, knee high socks and black converse. I sighed, she was hot. . . I didn't show I cared though. She looked at me.

"Will you stop looking at my boobs?" She said as my eyes traced them. I sighed nodding and we walked to class next after that. We sat down and talked for a while. . .Anything but why she was here and who that guy was. "So. . .Marshal . . . You said you listen to rock right?" She asked. I nodded eating a strawberry I snuck into Chem. "Would you mind taking me to the Vampire King's Concert?" She blushed lightly. I blinked. . . I smirked.

"Do you know who's in the band?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All I know is the lead singer is the best singer ever and He rocks bass." I smirked. "What?" She asked. I smiled shaking my head.

"Nothing. . .I can do more then just take you." I said. She blinked. "I can get you a VIP backstage pass. . .The band and I are really good friends. . .I think I can make them get the deal going." I said. She squealed and hugged me, first thing that she did to me that showed she was a human being.

"THANK YOU!" She smiled happily. I laughed and pried her off of me.

"No problem Bunny." I smiled petting her head softly as the class began.


	4. Chapter 4

**And a Happy New Year XD Hope you enjoy the next Chapter. ..and a Quick Review Response Because I can.**

**jennyxxfasho: Thanks and Merry late Christmas XD **

**Thegreeneyes67: Glad to hear you like it :P**

**fionna8029: Three more chapters. .. You are happy right lol**

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood: Ha. . . good luck in Detention and why are you in a bush? o.O lol. . .nvm Thanks for enthusiastic reviews and hope to get more from you**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Marshal's POV:

I was picking Fionna up for the concert. . . I couldn't believe she didn't know. I wore my leather jacket, fingerless cloves and dark jeans. . . Fionna came out in a black tank top and a short lack skirt with lack and red knee socks with flats. I smirked when she climbed in the car. "Ready to go?" I asked handing her the VIP backstage pass. She nodded.

"I owe you Marshal!" She said smiling. I chuckled as we drove to the stadium. . .I hadn't realized that Fionna was looking at my chest, I skipped wearing a shirt and had my jacket open. I pulled into the back of the Stadium and walked Fionna inside to the back. She blinked at the and members.

"Marshal, who's the skirt?" our drummer asked, he had an English accent. . . I smirked.

"Boys this is Fionna, a friend of mine." I smirked. The boys nodded. . . Fionna looked around.

"Watch ya looking for?" Our keybordest asked.

"The lead singer." She said. The and and I snickered. "What?"

"He's in here." the drummer smirked. I sat down showing my stubby fangs to Fi. Her mouth hung open. I smiled. She hugged me tightly, my face was turning purple I knew from the lack of oxygen since she hugged me so tight.

"Fi. . . .off." I choked out. she let go and I gasped. "You're welcome." I smiled and I got up. "Go on out fi. . .We need to get ready." I said. She nodded. I sighed and smirked grabbing my bass tunning it.

"That girlfriend of yours may kill you mate." I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. . . I owe her for punching her and making her break her wrist and nearly getting her hit by a car." I said and shrugged. They blinked. "It was an accident." I said. They sighed. I rolled my eyes and we walked out. . . I had taken off my jacket. . .So when I got on stage the girls in the crowd screamed. We soon then started the concert up.

_"All I ever hear from you is you're sick_  
_And how the world shocks and I don't give a shit_  
_The sky will fall when your sky fall_  
_So go and cry walls, go on and cry wall, yeah!_

_Low crawl, low crawl, low crawl_  
_Once again you pulled us out_  
_Where's your swansong? where's your curtain call?_  
_Low life, low down, low crawl!_

_Walk that tight rope, but damn is no rope_  
_I wish you could love, but hate will [?]_  
_The sky will fall, when the sky will fall_  
_So go on and cry walls, go on and cry walls, yeah!_

_Low crawl, low crawl, low crawl_  
_Once again you pulled us out_  
_Where's your swansong? where's your curtain call?_  
_Low life, low down, low crawl!_

_Say your prays, mind your ride_

_Marry your head like a prick in the sky_  
_Marry your head like a prick in the sky_  
_Marry your head like a prick in the sky_

_What goes around_  
_Must come around!_  
_What goes around_  
_Must come around!_

_Low crawl, low crawl, low crawl_  
_Once again you pulled us out_  
_Where's your swansong? where's your curtain call?_  
_Low life, low down, low crawl!_

_Low crawl, low crawl, low crawl_  
_Once again you pulled us out_  
_Where's your swansong? where's your curtain call?_  
_Low life, low down, low crawl!"_

**(AN: Song is Called Low Crawl by Drowning Pool)**

The girls screamed as we sang through the concert, I winked at Fionna and she lit up like a firework. Fionna at the end of the concert was BEAT. I smiled and carried her to the car. . . Jacket over my shoulder. "See ya guys later." I said walking off and sat Bunny in the car. We drove to her house. She leaned on me.

"Thank you Marshy. . ." She mumbled as she fell asleep. I smiled. . . but as we neared a stop light. . .That old geezer stood there. I blinked. . .pulling the car over and rolled down my window, only enough to talk to him.

"What the hell do you want with Fionna?" I asked him. He didn't answer. . . Fucking jackass. I drove us down the road again and dropped her off at her sister's. When I sat in my car again I realized she got me hard. . .DAMN IT!

Fionna's POV:

I woke up in bed, I fell asleep in the car on the way home. . . I immediatly turned my thoughts to Marshal. . . he was a major jackass when we met. . .But he's a really cool dude. . . I sighed. His beautiful raven hair and blood red eyes and his pale skin. . . His toned muscles on his chest and his stomach. . . He had a fucking 6 pack! I blushed thinking of him. . . I wanted him. . . Be he's a rich rocker. . .I'm a poor goodie adventuress as Mom said. . . I sighed, combing my hands through my hair. . . Maybe I could ask him out. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOO sorry! School has been a pain in the rear! Thank you for people who reviewed!\**

**wolfblood4ever: Thanks lol ^^I appreciate your commentary**

**Guest: -bows- Thank you, I shall continue ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Fionna's POV:

I was putting my hair in a ponytail, my pangs covering my right eye. I sighed, I had put black highlights in my hair for the fun of it. I put on a tank top and a lace shirt and black ripped at the knee jeans and black converse. I smiled. I liked the look, the clothes fit to my curves, and I could easily move in it. I put my pocket knife in my bag, along with a small pistol since _he_ was back. I sighed and heard Cake and Jake calling for me. "I'm coming!" I yelled, sliding down the pole down stairs. I ran outside and raced Finn. He was always gloating to me about the hot chick he was dating. Her name was FP. . . I rolled my eyes and ran. I was glad my wrist could move again. My bag at my side. Cake and Jake were also racing. We got to the school, I smiled victorious, but when I stopped, it was more of a crash into someone. "I'm soo sorry!" I said getting up, I saw it was Marshal. . . Damn it. He saw me, staring at me up and down blushing.

"It's fine Bunny." He said, I realized I had put in my bunny clip out of habit. I smiled helping him up.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"So, why were you running?" He asked. I pointed to my sister and cousins, breathless. "Racing?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"We do that the morning after I do something new to my hair. . .It was a habit when I got out of braiding it when I was 5." I said smiling. He chuckled. I smiled lightly. He walked with me through the halls to our first class. He kept staring at me, mainly my boobs. I rolled my eyes, realizing this would get to be a normal thing. When we reached Chem, we were all alone. . .again.

"So, how'd you like the concert?" Marshal asked smirking.

"Two words." I smiled, he awaited. "Fucking. Awesome." I smiled. He smirked and bowed.

"The king thanks you." He laughed.

I stood and did a fake curtsy. "Of course King Marshal." We both fell laughing. Literally, Marshal fell smiling and I fell on the ground near him. "Marshal, I have a question." I said nervously. He looked at me confused but nodded.

"Sure Fi, what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would wanna go out. . . Like on a date." I said. He blinked. "I-It's fine if you don't want to." I said blushing brightly getting up, then helping him stand.

"Sure Fi, we can go on a date. . .So, I get to be your boyfriend now?" He smirked. I nodded smiling. Marshal smirked. "That mean I get to kiss you?" He asked. I shrugged. He smiled, taking my chin in his index finger, lifting my lips up, only a milimeter apart when we heard a subtle cough of Marshal's sister. I moved my head back and Marshal groaned.

"Marshal, make outs later, Simone and Simon said they won't drive us home, you're driving." She said. She smiled at me, and smirked at Marshal. "You two a thing now?" She asked. Marshal glared at her. "Alright." She smiled. "Marshal, no Getting hard." She teased and ran off before he could throw something at her. I blushed brighter and sat down in the chair, Marshal sat next to me, he kissed my cheek. I smiled lightly. The students filed in, and then the teacher walked in. . . Or a sub. I looked at the sub.

"Hello, I am Dr. Lych." He said. He smirked at me. I felt my fear build up, it became obvious. I grabbed my head when he started towards me. I jumped over the desk and ran out running to the court yard. I swore I could hear his cackling. I climbed the tree in the court yard and hid on a branch I could sit on that hid me behind leaves. I was rocking back and forth.

"No no no no no no no no no." I chanted holding my head rocking back and forth. I heard the teachers looking for me, even Marshal. I heard Lych, I stopped rocking when I heard them come this way. I heard someone climb up the tree. I saw Marshal peep from the branch.

"Fi?" He asked.

"Marshal?" I whispered? Then his head fell, it was a fake. . . I saw Dr. Lych climb out. I reached into my bag, searching.

"tsk tsk tsk." He said grabbing me. "Running out of class. Is this another side effect of losing your mother and father?" He said tauntingly.

"S-Stay away." I said filled with fear, finding my gun, realizing I forgot to load it. He smiled and grabbed my wrists.

"Let's talk about it." He said, grabbing my wrists, pinning me to the bark. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"MARSHAL! MARSHAL!" I screamed only to have Dr. Lych pull me from the tree. I was kicking furiously and trying to get away from his grip. Dr Lych drug me away, placing duct tape over my mouth, tying my wrists. I kicked wildly and struggled to break free. I saw Marshal and other teachers. The teachers were shocked and Marshal ran to us, I heard a gun shot, Marshal held onto his stomach. My eyes watered and I kicked back against Dr. Lych's groan and ran to Marshal, I ripped off the tape. "Marshal?" I asked him and I heard an ambulance. "Come on Marshal, Listen to me." I said holding his stomach. The ambulance came, and rushed him to the hospital. I looked back, Lych walked to me putting the gun to my head. He drug me to his car, his grip tighter.

"I will have you Fionna. . . I will take you as mine!" He said throwing me down and he ran. The teachers untied me. I sighed. . . . Please. . .Please let Marshal be alright.

Marshal's POV:

~~A week Later~~

I woke up in the hospital, fuck my stomach was killing me. I saw a bunch of blonde hair with black highlights asleep next to my bed, she was reading a book before sleeping, actually, doing homework, two copies. I realized she was doing both our homework. I groaned when I tried moving. She woke up slowly. "Marshy?" She mumbled sleepily. I smiled.

"Hey Bunny." I said kissing her forehead. "How long was I out?"

"A week." She said stretching. She had a tight blue t-shirt on, and some jean shorts and her flip flops. I smiled.

"You waited for me to wake up?" I asked, she nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled, realizing I could see down her shirt, just the thought. . .What the hell? Fi must have noticed because she stood up adjusting her shirt. "So, what I miss?"

"Not much, police have been pestering me about the guy who shot you." Fi said.

"What is your story Fi?" I asked.

Fionna sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "Fine, I'll tell you." She said, looking at me with wet eyes.

Fionna's POV:

I took a breathe remembering those days. . . Marshal waited, holding my hand supportability. "When I was about 7, My sister, my cousins and I were playing, Finn and Jake's older brother, Sven. . .He came and got me. He took me to my grandparents who were crying. . .Niether my parents or my aunt and uncle were there. . . I asked them where they were, they said they went to see Glob." I said biting my lip. Marshal nodded, he managed to sit up, he had me lay next to him as I continued the story. "I was in shock. I broke down crying, I wouldn't stop crying for three hours. I refused to eat or sleep for a month." Marshal stared in shock. "I shut my self up. They sent me to a counselor to help me out. Dr Lych. . ." I muttered his name in disgust. Marshal blinked. "I was talking to him for ten years. He watched me grow up, and mature. and one day, I was wearing a shirt that was low cut. . . and I wore a tight pair of jeans. . . I guess I aroused him and he. .. he" I almost started crying, I clutched to Marshal. He shushed me.

"You don't have to finish." He said.

"No.. .I should tell you. . . For the next three visits I went to him. . ." I began. "He raped me. . . I never wanted to go them after the first one, but my family insisted. I told them after the third time, and they sent us far. . .far away from Orlando, they told the school, and they let us in." Marshal stared at me. "I thought he wouldn't fallow, but I guess I was wrong." I said. Marshal kissed my head.

"I shouldn't have asked." He said holding me letting me cry. I cried hard. I saw Bubba walk in. I learned his family is in the medical field.

"Everything alright?" He asked cheerfully. Marshal scuffed.

"Fine. . . Just fine." Marshal said. I blinked, I don't think I've ever seen Marshal like that. . .So annoyed. Hold on, when him and I met. . . But this is, this was strange, obvious tension between them. I sighed. . .. What was with them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~~~**

**Marshal: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I said so, now say Hi**

**Marshal: -sighs- Hello**

**Ha, I like this version better XD**

**Marshal: Version? What's going on?**

**Me: O.O Enjoy the story -runs-**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Fionna's POV:

I sat there with Marshal in the hospital for about an hour. Marshal and I fell asleep after talking and joking for an hour. . . I realized when I woke up, that Marshal was stroking my hair. I blushed and he smiled. He kissed my forehead. I smiled sleepily. I saw we must have been asleep for a few hours. Marshal looked at me a look of concern on his face. "You were shaking in your sleep Fi, you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. . .I just have small nightmares now and then." I said. He nodded. I cuddled closer to him and he smiled.

"so, when I get out of here, want to catch a movie?" He smiled. I nodded. Marshal kissed my nose. I smiled blushing. I took his head gently, and began moving his lips closer to mine when a doctor walked in.

"Marshal you are free to go." I jumped and fell. Marshal blinked and helped me up.

"Thanks prison keep." Marshal smiled, the Doctor laughed and walked out. I walked out letting Marshal change his clothes. He walked out and we walked outside. Marceline stood there.

"Hey Marshy." She said smiling seeing me with him. "Come on, Simone and Simon are freaking out." She said. Marshal nodded and we walked into the car.

"I should be getting home, Marshal, here." I handed him a piece of paper with my cell number on it. "Call me when we're going to the movies." I said blushing. Marshal nodded, He placed a quick kiss on my lips and went into the car with his sister. Marcy smiled and I walked down the dark sidewalks. It was roughly 9 at night. I sighed. I walked silently. I heard voices around me. I sighed turning to my house. I was glad that Dr. Lych hadn't shown up. Cake nearly tackled me. Finn and Jake cheered when I got home. "CAKE!" I yelled. I heard my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I blinked and grabbed my phone, answering. "Hello?"

_"hey, making sure you didn't give me a shit number." _Marshal said.

"I love your faith." I said sarcastically, earning a laugh from him. Cake moved off me and smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "So, we going to the movie tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

_"We can go tonight if you want, it is Friday after all." _

"Alright, what time?" I asked.

_"Uh, 10, I'll come and pick you up." _I smiled.

"Okay Marshy, see ya." I smiled and he hung up the same time I did.

"Fi. . ." I heard Cake begin. "You going on a date?" She smirked. I blushed.

"W-what are you talking about Cake?" I asked her. Finn and Jake smiled.

"Fionna and Marshal Sitting in a tree~" They sang in unison.

"Can it!" I glared. They laughed and sang again. Cake took my hand she drug me to my room.

"Come on Fi, we are getting you READY!" Cake said smiling.

Marshal's POV:

I swear I could hear Marceline laughing. "Come one Marcy, shut up." I said.

"Marshal! It's a date!" She laughed. "You always get hard over her, you know what's gonna happen after the movies, I'm going out to see my boyfriend, and won't be back till like, tomorrow since he's out of town, Simone and Simon are at their place, you'll end up bringing Fionna here!" She laughed.I rolled my eyes walking to my room. "Come on Marshal, tell me what makes you hard about her?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Her. . ." I looked away blushing. "Her smile. . .and her ability to stay strong after what's happened to her." He said. Marceline blinked, no longer laughing. "She's a beautiful strong girl." He said. "She can resist any pain, and will do what she can." I said and walked to my room. Marceline was in the hallway, speechless, unsure what to say since I actually answered truthfully. I decided a shower would be good before the movies. I walked to my bathroom, turning on the hot water stripping off my clothes. I saw myself in the mirror. Toned muscles and pale skinned. I messed with my hair a little. I walked into the shower sighing. All I could think about was Fionna. I washed my hair and my body. I don't know why I kept buying the soap. . .I smelt like vanilla, death and .. . . It think maple. I sighed. I stretched, letting the water pelt my skin. I stood under the shower head for about 20 minutes.

"Marshal! It's 9:40!" Marceline called. I swore turning off the water, changing into my clothes after quickly drying off. I put on a black shirt that melded with my skin and a red flannel over it, leaving it open and dark jeans and converse. I ran out the house with my wallet, cell, and the keys.

"See ya Marcy!" I called climbing into the sports car.

Fionna's POV:

~9:50~

I sighed as Cake was finishing up my outfit. I hated when she dressed me up. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt that matched my curves, it was a dark red, a plaid red and black skirt that ended at my knees, ripped black leggings and black boots. I sighed when she was putting my hair in a pony tail. I heard my phone buzz. I answered it. "Hey." I said.

_"Hey, almost to your house." _Marshal said. I nodded and yelped when Cake pulled my hair. _"You okay?"_

"Cake is torturing my head." I said giggling. Marshal chuckled. "See you when you get here Marshy." I said hanging up. Cake finally finished. I got up and put some candy and a box of strawberries in my purse. I smiled lightly, I kept thinking of that quick little kiss from before. I smiled when I heard a knock on the door. I put my phone in the purse, slinging it over my shoulder walking to the door. There stood Marshal, his flannel open, showing me a skin tight shirt that outlined his toned muscles. I blushed brightly, and he blushed looking at me.

"Hey Fi, come on, let's head to the movies." He smiled. I nodded shutting the door behind me and I walked with him to his car. When we climbed in, I took out strawberries.

"Want some?" I asked. He nodded taking one. I smiled at him and put the box back. Marshal smiled with strawberry juices on his lip. I smiled kissing him, licking it off. I pulled back blushing, and Marshal's face was beat red. He coughed a little and he started driving to the theater. I smiled when we got there. We parked and Marshal ordered tickets to some movie called "Mirrors". We sat next to each other, I leaned on him, and the popcorn sat between us, the candy and strawberries between us as well. Marshal kissed my cheek before the movie started. I clung to Marshal half of the movie and he only smiled. At the end of the movie I noticed we ate all the popcorn, candy and most the strawberries. Marshal helped me stand up. I smiled walking with him out the movie theater. He was driving.

"You okay Fi?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled softly. "Why?"

"You were petrified most the movie." He said kissing my head at a stop light. I blushed and he smiled. "Wanna spend the night at my place?" He asked. I nodded. I texted Cake I would be spending the night at Marshal's, she nearly went ballistic, but since she didn't know where Marshal lived, she couldn't stop me. I saw him pull into a parking lot. Marshal lived in a black two story house, a good sized house. He walked me inside. "Marcy is out of town for tonight." He explained when he unlocked the house. I nodded and he walked me inside. It was a nice house. We were both kind of embarrassed. I blushed softly and he looked at me. "Want anything to drink?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said blushing. He nodded sitting me on the couch, and he walked into a kitchen and came back with two cans of soda. We both drank. We were silent for a while. When the cans were empty, we set them down. I kissed his cheek. He and I blushed as he kissed my lips gently, till I deepened the kiss. And sure enough we were making out on the couch. His hands were going over me, my hands going over him. He sat me on his lap and he kissed down my neck and to my collar bone, I blushed brightly as I felt myself about to take off my shirt when I heard Marceline at the door. Marshal and I blinked and blushed brightly.

"I forgot my phone." Was all she said before going up stairs then sprinting out. I blushed brightly. Marshal and I sat there, blushing, I was still on his lap.

Marshal and I didn't know what to say really. "Sorry, I should have known not to do that." Marshal said. I blinked. "I forgot what you told me this morning. I didn't really pay attention if you wanted to or n-"

I kissed Marshal interrupting him. We were right back where we were after a minute. His lips carressing mine staying on my sides. He lifted me up, and carried me upstairs to his room, laying me down. I blushed. "Marshal, I don't care about my past, I only want care about you." I said and he smiled kissing me neck, laying over top of me. I took off my shirt and he took off both of his. I blushed. He looked at me chest. I wore no bra. He blushed seeing my breasts there, actually seeing them, realizing my bras only made them look smaller then they were. He kissed chest and I blushed feeling his lips touch my breasts hiding my moans. I took off my boots and leggings. Marshal took off his shoes, I felt him take off my skirt, as I took off his jeans. I blushed. He kissed my breasts over and over I blushed feeling him rub my clit. I I blushed when we took off the last bit of our clothes. I blushed brightly. He looked at me caring.

"You wanna do this?" He asked me. I nodded. He flipped me over him so I was above his member. I blushed lowering myself onto his hard 8 inch dick and began riding him. Marshal moaned, I blushed moaning as well. He thrusted into me more, he flipped on top of me, my back against the bed and I wrapped my legs around him making him go in deeper. I moaned his name when he started picking up pace.

"Marshal, faster." I moaned out breathlessly. He moved in me faster and harder, hitting my g-spot. I felt myself tense up. Marshal began to throb a little. I held onto him as I came and after a few seconds, Marshal came in me. I was panting as was he. He laid over top of me, his head next to mine. I blushed softly catching my breath. Marshal and I were sweating. His hands melded to mine and he looked up at me smiling.

"This came up really quick huh?" He chuckled. I smiled nodding. "Fi. . . Was that good or bad for you?" He asked me smirking.

"Amazing." I smiled. "You do this before?" He asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, with my psycho ex." He said. I nodded a little. We were laying there like that for a while. He finally moved his dick out of me. I blushed and looked at him. He laid next to me. I though a moment, biting my lip. "What is it Fi?" He asked. I looked at him shaking my thoughts out of my head.

"Nothing." I said, feeling a little sleepy. Marshal smiled and moved a blanket over us both. I curled up next to him and he held me. I fell asleep in his arms like that. . . My cheeks pink and my love to Marshal both showing.

* * *

**Didn't bother warning you about the Lemon XD haha anyhow, I think it was a shit lemon, I never wrote one before, if you feel okay with telling me how it was, go ahead, I'm not stopping you, I'll tell you all next chapter what Cake Did after hearing her sister was spending the night at Marshal's ~~**

**Review please~**


End file.
